


Живи дальше

by Send_a_raven



Series: Я думал, ты умер! [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Character Death Fix, Gen, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 13:46:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15641988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Send_a_raven/pseuds/Send_a_raven
Summary: Тор проходит все стадии последовательно - от не верит, он злится, он ненавидит Локи, а потом начинает разговаривать с каждой встреченной змеей в Ванахейме, умоляя ее обернуться братом. Змеи, конечно, не слушают.Чертовы змеи.





	Живи дальше

Он не вернется.  
Чертов ублюдок просто решил не возвращаться.   
Тор проходит все стадии последовательно - от не верит, он злится, он ненавидит Локи, а потом начинает разговаривать с каждой встреченной змеей в Ванахейме, умоляя ее обернуться братом. Змеи, конечно, не слушают.  
Чертовы змеи.

Как-то ему снится Локи, который сидит напротив него за столом в пустом библиотечном зале. Он долго читает книгу, потом бережно закрывает ее, встает, чтобы поставить на полку, и будто только теперь замечает Тора.   
\- Да что ты сидишь-то тут.  
Тор захлебывается словами, не зная, что сказать, но Локи только машет рукой.  
\- Меня нет, Тор. Просыпайся и живи дальше. 

Тор открывает глаза - злой настолько, что врезал бы Локи, если бы тот был жив. Этой злости хватает на целый день, но к вечеру он опять готов торговаться.  
Ночью, правда, ему ничего не снится.

А еще через месяц он понимает, что прошел целый год.

*

Это до сих пор бесит, но уже не так. Тор лучше многих знает, что время лечит. Просто нужно достаточно времени, а у него оно есть.  
Оно летит быстро, когда тебе нужно построить мир заново; оглядываешься назад и вдруг обнаруживаешь, что выжил. Получилось. Потерял почти все, но не совсем. И то, что осталось, вдруг цветет под руками.

Оказывается, что строить куда сложнее, чем разрушать, но и куда приятнее. Оказывается, что Тор за свою долгую жизнь ни черта не научился важным вещам: варить похлебку, обтесывать бревна, делать тарелки из глины, записывать все, что помнишь, и играть на флейте; оказывается, что все это сложно, но это можно освоить; оказывается, что он помнит куда больше, чем думает сам. Поэтому он пишет, учится обращаться с топором, варит эль вместо супа и бьет тарелки, когда ему не нравится результат.  
Эль получается отличный сразу, бревна поддаются чуть сложнее, тарелки не выходят совсем, зато выходят глиняные свистульки. 

Оказывается, подарить такую ребенку - почти так же хорошо, как построить целый дом.

Ему до сих пор иногда хочется показать Локи то, что у него выходит. Но тут уж ничего не поделаешь. Не переставать же теперь.

*

Они до сих пор гости в Ванахейме, но Тор пока не придумал, что им делать дальше. Их место обитания превратилось из палаточного лагеря сначала в деревню, а потом в город; но это все равно очень маленький город, и Тор знает каждого, кто в нем живет. 

Он меряет время детьми. В городе есть пара близнецов, которые родились почти сразу после того, как выжившие после Таноса добрались до Ванахейма; он помнит их совсем маленькими, а теперь только что один из них случайно попал в Тора, когда кидал мяч другому. Стекло не расколотили, и на том спасибо, а мяч Тор поймал.  
Извиняться они перестали почти сразу, почему-то решив, что лучше будет привести Тора на берег моря. Там, дескать, ракушки. Связь ракушек с мячом Тор не уловил, но на берег пошел, тем более что вдруг понял, что до сих пор не был там ни разу.

Дорога к морю занимает у них больше часа; близнецы тащат его за собой уверенно, точно зная, куда идут. Лес расступается внезапно, заканчиваясь как-то вдруг, они даже останавливаются, привыкая к свету; почти сразу за ним обрыв, а внизу шумит оно, великое, ванахеймское.

Близнецы умудряются спуститься вниз - знают путь; Тор завидует им так, что аж зубы сводит. Этих чертенят двое, и у них куча времени, поэтому они знают про ракушки и спуск с обрыва, а он нет.  
Потом он останавливает сам себя. Да ведь они только что показали этот спуск ему; теперь он тоже знает. Ха. Теперь его не остановить. 

Они торчат там много часов, играя в мяч друг с другом и с волнами; потом Тор валяется где-то на границе песка и воды, и волны то щекочут пятки, то перехлестывают через него; близнецы тоже, кажется, устали, и теперь сидят и сосредоточенно строят замок из одних только ракушек. 

На обратном пути через лес на плечо Тора садится сокол; один из мальчишек протягивает к нему руку, и сокол улетает, как будто и не было. 

Он засыпает дома, так и не вспомнив, что уже видел такого.

*

На следующее утро близнецы умудрились его разбудить.   
Как вообще они попали к нему в дом - отдельный вопрос, и Тор старается им не задаваться. У ворот сидят двое эйнхериев, и если эти ходячие бедствия могут уже в пятилетнем возрасте обвести эйнхериев вокруг пальца - нужно, черт возьми, менять эйнхериев. Можно вот эти бедствия поставить охранять дом, например.  
Хотя они заскучают через десять минут.

Так что теперь Тор вынужден высунуть голову из-под покрывала, потому что его тянут оттуда за ухо.

\- Пошли.  
\- Куда пошли-то?  
\- Куда надо!

Надо им. Что действительно надо, так это хоть узнать, как их зовут, и спросить у их матери разрешения гулять с ними второй день подряд.   
Но вместо этого, конечно, они опять идут к морю. Близнецы очень сосредоточены и тащат его за собой так, как будто им нужно в конкретное место к конкретному времени, и они уже опаздывают. Перед самым обрывом они вдруг исчезают из виду, но Тор не успевает испугаться за них - они высовываются из-за дерева и машут руками.   
Не на берег, значит.

Оказывается, с обрыва есть еще один спуск - через кусты и как-то вдоль берега, и он заканчивается пещерой. Пещера выходит напрямую к морю. В ней никого нет. Близнецы останавливаются посреди нее и ждут чего-то, а Тор осматривается вокруг. На полу костровище, повсюду охапки высохших цветов и травы, но больше ничего - ни еды, ни одежды. 

\- Это ваше место?

Они наперебой объясняют Тору, что нет, конечно, это не их место, с чего он так решил, тут цветы, и тут живет отшельник, они его видели, обычно он здесь, но сегодня почему-то нет, нужно подождать, может, придет.

Они сидят там еще почти час, а потом все же идут к морю. В Ванахейме нет отшельников, и никто из асгардцев не живет вне деревни, Тор точно это знает.   
Поэтому любая мысль о том, кто это на самом деле может быть, причиняет почти чудовищную боль. Он ведь почти перестал ждать. Почти.

*

Близнецов зовут Магни и Моди. Тор, правда, не знает, зачем им два имени - их все равно не отличить. Зато оказывается, что это дети Сирши, а Сирша - одна из тех, кто хочет стать валькирией.   
Хоть кто-то должен быть занят делом, и похоже, что сегодня это Сирша, а не Тор. Зато у него полные карманы ракушек, и он зачем-то вываливает их все ей в подставленные ладони, когда она приходит забрать близнецов. 

Без них вокруг сразу становится тихо, и эта утренняя пещера наконец-то целиком захватывает воображение. 

Что там было еще?  
И найдет ли он путь туда ночью?

Не то чтобы он всерьез задавался этим вопросом, конечно. Когда он добирается туда, вокруг уже совсем темно, и в пещере все еще никого нет. Тор разводит костер и садится ждать. Вокруг и правда ничего, кроме охапок травы и цветов, и он не знает и половины того, что тут собрано. Отчаявшись дождаться хоть чего-то, он ложится возле костра и засыпает, решив, что если кто придет - он уж как-нибудь сумеет проснуться.

Чего он не ждет - так это увидеть свой старый кошмарный сон; это третья смерть Локи, после которой он так и не вернулся, только теперь Тор смотрит на все, что было, его глазами. Во сне ничего нельзя изменить, можно только досмотреть до конца - и даже это Тору не удается. Перчатка смыкается на его горле, и он просыпается оттого, что задыхается наяву.

Шею давит огромная змея; это чудовищно больно и почти так же страшно, как Танос в его сне. Она тает в воздухе, как только он пытается перехватить ее рукой; он садится и выравнивает дыхание.   
Здесь все еще никого нет. Пора возвращаться домой.

*

\- Ты помнишь последний раз, когда ты меня видел?  
Тор открывает глаза; Локи сидит на полу пещеры напротив него и выводит каким-то стеблем рисунок в песке.  
Голова тяжелая настолько, что подняться и сесть не получается. Но ответить на вопрос нужно.

\- Когда ты умер.  
\- Нет, после того.  
Когда еще после того..   
\- Во сне?..

Ну да, конечно. Библиотека, Локи закрывает книгу, отправляет Тора жить дальше, и он злится, злится наконец-то, и это дает ему возможность и правда жить.  
\- Конечно, во сне, идиот. А сейчас ты где, по-твоему?  
Тор снова закрывает глаза. Сон. Конечно, сон. Но Локи продолжает говорить.  
\- Меня нет, Тор. У тебя отлично выходит жить дальше, просто продолжай. Не надо искать меня в каждой встреченной змее или птице.  
\- Птице?..

Тор вдруг вспоминает сокола, который сидел у него на плече, когда он возвращался с моря с близнецами, и удивляется так, что ему наконец удается оторвать голову от пола и сесть.  
Сон заканчивается в ту же секунду. Он не в пещере, а дома, вспоминает, что вернулся обратно еще до рассвета, а теперь солнце уже взошло.

Злиться не хочется совсем.  
Интересно только, тот это сокол или не тот.

*

Нужно что-то делать.   
Идти дальше. Строить. Да хотя бы с кровати встать.  
Вместо этого Тор ведет бесконечный спор с Локи в своей голове.   
\- Почему ты не вернешься?..  
\- Да что ж такое! Я умер, неужели этого не достаточно!  
Но голос Локи в его голове живой настолько, что Тор просто не верит. Невозможно считать мертвым того, кто так исходит ядом, сарказмом и недовольством у тебя в ушах, причиняя боль.  
\- Ладно, тупой ты чурбан. Ты ведь просто не веришь, правда? Не веришь, что я мог действительно умереть, не после того, как я делал это уже два раза?  
Тор закрывает глаза, довольно улыбаясь. Ну конечно.   
\- Вот тебе другой ответ. Я просто не хочу возвращаться. 

А вот это и правда больно.  
С другой стороны, не так больно, как если бы он и правда умер.

Тор зажмуривается посильнее, вдруг чувствуя себя не старше близнецов. Вот сейчас он откроет глаза, и весь страх уйдет, и можно будет найти Локи и вместе..  
\- Нельзя. Меня нет, нет, идиот. У тебя отлично выходит, пожалуйста, живи дальше. Давай, Тор, вставай.  
Но вставать не хочется совсем. Тор мотает головой и зачем-то закрывает глаза рукой. Вот, совсем темно. Совсем страшно.

\- Тьфу. Вставай!  
Пальцы проходятся по щеке, а потом Локи с силой дергает его за руку, заставляя сесть. 

Но ведь в комнате больше никого нет.

*

Близнецов сегодня нигде не видно. Тор усилием воли заставляет себя не беспокоиться; дел по горло, но заниматься чем-то осмысленным не хочется совсем, и он идет помогать на стройку. 

Когда он возвращается домой, у него на шее вдруг виснет Сирша - рассказывает, что Магни и Моди не хотят ужинать без него и чуть не устроили скандал, что совсем на них не похоже; Тор смеется и идет к ним в гости. Они весь день пропадали на море вместе с мамой и теперь пытаются рассказать Тору обо всем, что видели за день.  
А главное, что в пещере так никого и нет, их отшельник куда-то пропал.  
\- Вы разговаривали с ним раньше?..  
\- Ну конечно.  
\- Это он попросил тебя привести.

У Тора кружится голова.   
Не хочет возвращаться, значит. 

Он почти бежит домой, распахивает дверь, собираясь взять плащ и снова идти в лес - но замирает на пороге. Локи сидит на подоконнике, и ему в спину бьет закатное солнце. 

Тор делает к нему шаг, другой - и вдруг Локи поднимает руку, останавливая его, и качает головой, улыбаясь. 

\- Не надо. Меня все еще нет, Тор.   
\- Да какого черта!

И Тор делает оставшиеся два шага и наклоняется, пытаясь обнять брата.  
Руки проходят сквозь пустоту.  
Локи смотрит на него снизу вверх, и с такого расстояния солнце уже не мешает разглядеть - у него на шее черные пятна, огромные, страшные, растекающиеся синью.   
А вот улыбка все та же. 

\- Наберись терпения, ладно? Может, тогда что и получится.

Локи тает в воздухе, и Тор оседает на пол у окна. Ему ни черта не понятно, ему страшно, он зол и растерян - но почему-то дышать становится легче.  
В лесу бьет молния, над их маленьким городом начинается ливень, и Тор вдруг понимает, что так легко ему не было уже несколько лет.

*

\- Ты вообще когда-нибудь задавался вопросом, что происходит с нами после смерти?

Да черт возьми.  
Тор за свою долгую жизнь задавался и этим, и многими другими вопросами, но это, конечно, не делает его готовым к такому. Он опять сидит на берегу моря, в нескольких шагах от входа в пещеру, близнецы играют возле воды, а этот вопрос - он у него в голове.

В траве шуршит змея, заползая ему на руки. У змеи холодная чешуя; это особенно четко ощущается, пока вокруг так тепло.  
Она обвивается дважды вокруг его шеи, а вопрос в голове все еще звучит.

Тор отвечает вслух.  
\- Ну конечно. Вопрос только в том, связано ли существование Вальхаллы и Асгарда. Может быть, ее теперь нет.  
Локи в голове смеется так, что у Тора звенит в ушах.  
\- Ты серьезно? Ее никогда не было, ты должен об этом знать.   
\- Откуда я должен об этом знать? И как ты можешь быть..  
Тор обрывает сам себя. Ну наверняка Локи может быть уверен.  
\- Ты все же не идиот, Одинсон. Если она и есть, то я туда не попал, а я пытался - трижды. Хотя я могу ошибаться. Может быть, я просто недостаточно хорошо пытался.

Тор не знает, что ответить.  
Все это время он был уверен, что Локи каждый раз обманывал его. Оказывается, нет.

Он каждый раз умирал? Как это возможно?

\- Не совсем.   
\- Что не совсем?  
\- Не совсем умирал. Недостаточно, чтобы истаять в земле целиком, но вполне хватало, чтобы искать Вальхаллу.   
\- И ты опять ее не нашел?..  
\- Именно. Вот только и обратно возвращаться не хочу. 

Змея сползает вниз, и Тор пытается поймать ее. Она шипит, но во всяком случае, не растворяется в воздухе - просто уползает в траву.

Магни и Моди, совершенно мокрые, бегут к Тору. Их залило волной. Он бы променял весь город на то, чтобы гулять с ними целыми днями, но это можно было сделать тогда, когда у него был брат.

*

Сиршу они не нашли - она опять ночует в казармах; близнецы остаются у Тора. Он укладывает их спать и накрывает одеялом, когда рядом с ним вдруг вырастает Локи.  
Он улыбается, глядя на близнецов, прикладывает палец к губам и тихо выходит из комнаты; Тор следует за ним.

\- Они очень толковые, Тор. Мы с тобой разговариваем только из-за них, ты знаешь об этом?  
\- Потому что ты попросил их привести меня туда?  
\- Нет. Потому что они сами меня нашли в пещере и помогли встать на ноги. Они полны магии, которую пока не умеют использовать, но это не мешает им лечить. И меня, и тебя.

Голова Тора трещит от незаданных вопросов, но Локи улыбается, и Тор вспоминает главный.  
\- Почему ты не хочешь вернуться?  
Локи молчит - долго. Но и не уходит.

\- Потому что это не нужно. Не такой ценой. Не затем, чтобы все опять пошло по кругу.  
\- Какой ценой?.. Какая цена вообще может быть слишком большой за то, чтобы ты вернулся?  
Тор сам не замечает, как начинает говорит громче, и пропускает мимо ушей, как скрипит дверь за его спиной.   
Близнецы с топотом пробегают мимо него и вцепляются в Локи; он смеется и оседает на колени, чтобы быть одного роста с ними.   
Один лезет пальцами в волосы Локи, второй кладет руки ему на шею, и Тор почти видит, как это происходит - они действительно его лечат. Медленно, но лечат, и синяки под их пальцами становятся чуть светлее.

Локи обнимает их обоих, и они, кажется, засыпают прямо у него на плече. 

\- Быстро устают, видишь? Не умеют пока.   
\- Ты об этой цене?..  
Локи поднимается и несет их обоих обратно в кровать.  
\- Нет, конечно. Это им решать, хотят ли они помогать, и они хотят. Просто этого недостаточно. С каждой смертью за мной тянется все больше ночных кошмаров, а тебе все сложнее без меня обходиться. Ты не переживешь еще одну. 

Он говорит это очень тихо, буднично, накрывая близнецов одеялом; один из них все же просыпается снова и берет Локи за руку.

И тут Тора осеняет, и он делает то же самое.   
Локи усмехается. 

\- Ну да. Пока они меня держат - я здесь.


End file.
